A New World
by Chelly18
Summary: After completing the jewel Kagome is thrust into a new world that requires her help. Separated from her friends and family she is distraught. Cursing the jewel she is forced to once again be the savior of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**+A New World+**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Summary: After completing the jewel Kagome is thrust into a new world that requires her help. Separated from her friends and family she is distraught. Cursing the jewel she is forced to once again be the savior of the world.

**+Prologue+**

Looking around at the bustling streets of Konoha she watched as civilians and shinobi alike mingled and conversed in harmony. Seeing this scene made her think that this peace would be everlasting but her presence in this world was proof enough that peace would not last. It could be years from now or even tomorrow but she knew that a battle of great proportion would be imminent. She was certain of this because as the legendary guardian of the Shikon no Tama- the jewel of four souls, it was her duty to right the balance between the two worlds, between demons and humans. Her simple presence in this world preordained that soon this world would be caught in yet another battle between good and evil and she was once again in the center of it. The jewel would forever be her burden and her eternal companion even in death, if it even allowed her that.

**+CHAPTER 1+**

Kagome made her way to the open market place that was always filled with chatter and cheerful greetings of fellow comrades and neighbors. Watching families shopping together and friends chatting with each other made her feel a pang of homesickness and longing.

How long had she been in this world she wondered, without her dear friends and family? Too long she thought, simply _too_ long. She couldn't seem to remember how her friend's faces looked and the jewel didn't even give her time to collect mementos or to say her goodbyes. But no matter how much she begged, cried and pleaded with the jewel nothing changed.

_Home_ she thought once again for the millionth time. Where is home? Is it in the feudal era with Inuyasha, and the gang? Or is it with her family in her own time? This adventure certainly wasn't looking up as her last one was. At least last time she was able to visit her family frequently; however, here she knew no one and did not have the support and stability of either family or friends. Was she expected to go through this all alone?

Sighing she ceased her depressing thoughts for the moment. Instead Kagome chose to steer them to thoughts of dinner.

_The eggplants looks good, hmm or maybe some fresh asparagus with grilled chicken?_ She thought.

Inwardly thinking about what she had stocked in her cabinets and fridge she almost missed the slight sliver of youkai that teased her senses. Snapping her head up to the right she tried to concentrate on where it was coming from. Pinpointing it to one of the side alleys she excused her self and decided to follow the youkai that occasionally spiked in anger and pain. Wondering why the youkai's aura felt familiar she quickly made her way towards the source of the spikes of power. And the scene that greeted her made her see red as it often did when she saw someone being beaten mercilessly by a bigger opponent.

"Stop! What are you doing!" she shouted.

Quickly getting between the four boys and the young blond child that they were hitting, a familiar sense of deja vue came on to her. A scene in her mind played out but rather than a blond haired child it was of a red haired and green eyed boy. Shaking the memory away she glared at the boys.

"You shouldn't be bullying other children." She scolded.

"Tch Mom says that he is not a kid but a monster and monsters like him should leave the village." A kid with brown hair and green eyes stated.

"Is that right, than what makes him a monster?" she demanded.

There was a silent pause as she watched them contemplate her question. She could see the kids in front of her inwardly questioning what it was that their parents seemed to hate about the child. But after a minute the boy shrugged carelessly and began to walk away a look of annoyance and disgust crossing his features.

"I don't know and don't care but that kid gives me the creeps." Turning his attention towards his three cronies he motioned them to follow. "Let's go you guys he wasn't any fun anyways. It's no fun if they don't squeal" he stated.

Watching as they walked out of the ally way and into the bustling market place she let out an angry sigh. Turning her attention to the child still huddled on the dirty floor she bent down to ascertain whether or not he was seriously hurt. Reaching up to touch him she saw him flinch away from her touch.

"Shh it's okay I won't hurt you I'm here to help."

Hesitant blue eyes stared at her in distrust before seeing her genuine concern in her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Kagome what's yours?" She asked.

"Na Na-Naruto" he whispered hesitantly.

"Well Naruto it's a pleasure to meet you" she tried to give a hesitant smile. "Can you move?" she asked worriedly.

"I think so" he winced.

"Hmm, if you don't mind, my apartment is just around the corner I can heal you there."

There was a second of silence before the boy questioned her.

"Why?"

"Why what Naruto-chan?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Why wouldn't I? Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"Be.. Because I'm a monster" was the child's whispered response. Sounding so vulnerable and weak it made her heart clench.

Once again being reminded of a red haired child that she had helped in a similar situation she crouched down in front of him.

"You are not a monster Naruto-chan never believe that" she told him firmly. Kagome decided that it was imperative to get him some medical attention and food. Hesitantly reaching for him she quietly told him what she was going to do to him and waited for his acceptance for her help. Quickly and gently lifting the child into her arms she left the dark and dirty ally and walked into the market place. Immediately there was a small hush that came over the crowd. Trying hard to ignore the strange looks and cautious stares the people gave she tightened her grip slightly around Naruto and walked calmly to her apartment.

"Shh it's alright Naruto I won't let them hurt you anymore" she whispered.

Arriving in her apartment she gently set Naruto down on her comfy couch and quickly set out to find her first aide kit. Getting some bandages and antiseptics as well as a new shirt she made her way to him and carefully started cleaning the wounds that he received. Noticing that there were older scars on his body she ascertained that this was not the first time it had happened. A sudden feeling of protectiveness enveloped her and she swore to stop this senseless beating on a child. She inwardly wondered why this was the second child that she had encountered in this world that is completely human but had a demon inside them. What were they doing to these children she thought?

Finishing rather quickly thanks to considerable practice on one dog eared companion of hers she set out to make the child more comfortable. While she tended the skittish child she used a gentle voice and soft touches to make sure he new what she was going to do. It broke her heart to see any child in this state. She wondered if this was how Inuyasha's childhood could possibly be like. It made her angry at people who were so closed minded and unaccepting of those that were different.

"So Naruto-chan are you hungry?" Kagome tried to make small conversation. He had been quiet the last 10 minutes that she had been tending him, not even making a sound when she treated his wounds.

Naruto by this time was viewing her a little less warily. Kagome could see that there was some curiosity and a little confusion in his eyes. But still choosing not to provide her with a response he just nodded in affirmation.

"Great, just make your self comfortable and I'll make us something to eat."

Heading towards the kitchen she glanced into her fridge and sighed. All she had in there was a half gallon of milk, some cheese and a carrot. She really needed to go shopping tomorrow she decided. Turning towards her cupboards she mentally sighed at what she found- ramen. Of course it was second nature for her to always have a supply of ramen somewhere courtesy of her jewel shard hunting days. Absentmindedly touching her chest she decided that she'd make the most out of it.

"Is ramen alright Naruto-chan? It's all I have" She called out softly knowing that most demon's senses were heightened so he'd have no trouble hearing her.

Turning around to see why she didn't hear a response she saw that he had fallen asleep. He must have been tired after what happened today she thought. So she left him sleep for a few minutes. Judging from his body he wasn't fed very well and once she fed him and let him rest for a bit she would have to talk to his guardians.

Quickly cooking the Ramen she set it on top of the coffee table to wake up her guest.

"Naruto wake up. Food's done" but just before her hand made contact with his shoulder a spike of red youkai tendril came shooting out too fast for her to act but ended up wrapped around her hand. At first it seemed to be hostile energy until it tasted her aura and seemed to lovingly caress her.

"That youkai" she murmured. "I'd know it from anywhere."

Brushing back the unruly blond hair she noticed the whiskers on the child's face and the fox like quality that the eyes had.

"Shippou?" she questioned. _What in the world?_ She thought.

An answering thrum of red youkai spiked as if it recognized her voice and his name. Narrowing her eyes she decided to delve deeper, if her suspicions were right than this was who she'd been looking for, for the last five years. _Clever_ she thought _but dangerous._

Using her powers to delve in deeper to get a better reading on the youkai signature she noticed the seal keeping him in place.

"So I was right. A seal has kept you hidden from me all these years it was clever of them to hide your immense youkai in another living being's life force. But also quite foolish to endanger a child's life" she thought out loud.

Searching for the source of the seal she found it on his stomach.

"I don't recognize this sort of seal but it's very weak and poorly made most likely made by a person with little spiritual powers but if that were the case how were they able to complete it?" she thought to herself.

Turning ideas in her head of how they could have done it and why Shippou was so weak, she almost missed the blonde's stirring. All the buzzing energy must have woken him up.

"Oh hello had a nice nap?" she asked kindly watching his drowsy eyes try to get his bearings straight. "You're in my house. I took you here after those boys attacked you. Do you remember?"

Nodding his head in remembrance he glanced to his right when his sensitive nose picked up an appealing scent.

"Oh yeah I forgot here's the ramen I made. It's a little cold but it should be fine" she cajoled him.

Nervously glancing at the cheerful woman he nodded once in thanks. Glancing at the soggy noodles he hesitantly took a bite. As soon as he swallowed his eyes took in a different gleam than the usual sadness and wariness. Enthusiastically digging into his meal he decided that this was the most delicious meal that he had ever experienced in his life. No one had ever made him a meal before without being commanded by the Hokage. It made him feel just a little bit warm inside to think that this complete stranger had taken him in to heal his wounds and to feed him. After a couple of minutes of nothing but hearing slurping sounds Kagome decided to begin her investigation.

"So Naruto-chan where are your guardians shouldn't they be looking for you by now?"

There was a second's pause before he gulped and looked down on the ground.

"I don't have any." He answered simply and quietly

"Oh." She paused. "Than who takes care of you?" she asked curiously.

"No one really sometimes Hokage-sama does or Iruka-san."

"So you live alone?" she frowned.

"Yeah Hokage-sama gave me an apartment and some money to buy food."

"That won't do" she stated. What kind of leader would let a child look after himself. He looked barely 6. "How old are you Naruto-kun?"

"Five" he whispered head down. Glancing up at her through his bangs he told her hesitantly. "Hokage-sama gave me an orange jumper yesterday for my birthday."

"Really?" she said gently. "Did you also have some cake?"

Shaking his head no he stared at the empty bowl of yummy noodles.

"Well, we will have to fix that won't we?" she smiled. "Would you like to help bake a cake with me Naruto-kun?"

"Really" he asked eyes growing wide. "I get to have a cake?"

"Of course! In fact" here she paused. "How would you like to stay with me from now on?" Talking to the Hokage about having Naruto stay with her could come later after she had him settled. There was no way she was going to let him go. Not when he was being starved and beaten on the streets. _Besides_ she thought glancing at his stomach. _I've finally found Shippou._

* * *

A.N: Let me know what you think. Interesting? Should I continue? I've had this story at the back of my mind for awhile. I just been redoing the first couple chapters for ages it never came out to my satisfaction and I kind of lost what I wanted to do with it but now I think I've found some motivation. Usually reviews motivate me to continue so hope you do.

P.S An Act of Kindness is like a prequel to this one. The mention of a red headed, green eyed child would be Gaara.


	2. Chapter 2

**+A New world+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto**

**A.N: I'll post updates on my profile on how some of the updates are coming along, so watch out for those.**

**Once again tell me what you think so far and if you have any suggestions or questions let me know. Constructive criticism is welcome :D.**

**+Chapter 2+**

It had been two days since Naruto had come to live with Kagome. In those two days she had focused on gaining Naruto's trust and reassuring him of her intentions. It would take some time but if she had anything at all, it was time.

Aside from a few trips to the market and the park they had stayed in her little apartment. Kagome had wanted him to become comfortable with thinking of the place as home. It also gave her some time to continue her research on the seal.

With Naruto's permission she had examined the seal more thoroughly and found that it was a butchered variation of a sacred seal. The purpose of the original seal was to bind a demon into an object or location. From what she could gather the castor would have had to rip Shippou's soul from his body and place it into a container; in this case Naruto. This procedure; she imagined, would have been extremely painful, for a demon's physical body was intricately connected with its soul. Envisioning how much pain Shippou must have been in made her wince. She could clearly remember how excruciating it was to have her soul ripped out of her body, she did not wish it on anyone.

With time Kagome had determined enough of the seals components to understand the process. The only thing that puzzled her was the how. In order for the castor to have completed the seal, they would have needed to poses spiritual powers. However, the only priestess that she knew, resided in Demon country.

Shrugging off the thought, she decided it was more important to figure out how to extract Shippou without hurting either of them. The sooner she found a solution, the sooner she could leave the village. There were other things she was searching for.

So absorbed with her work, she missed her charge's preoccupied gaze.

For Naruto the last couple of days were the best time of his life. With Kagome, he was always warm and full, and strangely, he felt safe in her care. Even though he knew it wouldn't last; because nothing good ever happened to him for long, he still pretended that she was his **okaasan**.

Since the day of his rescue she had continued to heal and feed him ramen. However, the best part- in his opinion, was when she took him to the park. These were the things he always imagined a mother would do for him. It had made him even more envious of other children that had parents. Still, he couldn't forget about the few that did take care of him.

Iruka-san was one of the nice ones and acted akin to what he thought a mother was like, but he was always busy with missions and training. The Hokage was also kind to him, but he was frequently buried in paperwork and running the village. He did not have the time to play with or take care of a young child. The only other company he had was the ninja's that were supposed to guard him, but like the villagers, they hated him too.

Kagome-okaasan was the only one that willingly spent time with him. So he wished with all his young heart that she could stay with him forever. He always tried his best when she was around and because Kagome hated it when he was sad, he regularly gave her a big smile. Hopefully she wouldn't start hating him. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

Giving Kagome one last hopeful gaze, Naruto turned back to his drawing of a red fox. Soon afterwards, there was a knock on the door. Slightly apprehensive, he watched Kagome carefully.

In the past, any person who had taken an interest in him was approached by other villagers and ninjas. Eventually, the nice person would go away. He didn't want that to happen with Kagome. Gripping his red crayon tightly he sat stiffly and silently, waiting with bated breath for what was to come.

Hearing the knock Kagome quickly gathered up her research and put them away. It wouldn't do for anyone to read what she had been writing. People tended to get strange when it concerned demons. Looking out of her peep hole she saw three **shinobi** at her door. Knowing that they were here for her charge she straightened her back and unfastened the lock.

"Good evening ANBU-sans. What can I do for you?"

"We are here for the kid," the one with a mask of a cat stated out gruffly.

"Excuse me?"

"The child ma'am. We received word that you have the child with you."

"What do you need with Naruto?" She questioned.

"That I believe it is none of your business."

Eyes narrowing, she calmly spoke to the shinobi. It wouldn't do to make enemies so early simply because of her temper. Sesshomaru would be proud.

"I believe he is my business when he is under my care," she said stiffly.

"I was not informed that you were his keeper," the ANBU murmured.

Kagome pondered, _why does he say keeper rather than guardian?_

"I have recently taken him into my care. May I ask why you want to see my charge?" Feeling their disbelief she waited for them to answer.

"Ma'am, that child is under the care of the Hokage and this village. He is under no circumstances to be out of our sight."

Meaning he is deemed as a danger to the village and is always heavily guarded by ANBU;she read between the lines. So they fear and hate him too she thought.

"Be that as it may, I will not have you haul Naruto out of my apartment without my consent. I will personally speak with the Hokage if I must but for the moment Naruto is resting. He has had a tiring couple of days." Glaring furiously at him she continued, "If I may ask where were you when he was being assaulted the other day?"

"We are not police Ma'am. We do not butt in on civilian matters," the ANBU with the cat mask answered carelessly.

Leveling a glare at his ridiculous mask Kagome called Bullshit but they ignored the comment.

_I hate prejudiced idiots,_ she thought.

"If that is true, then I can't comprehend why you are here. This is a civilian matter. Nothing the shinobi of this village has to get involved in. So I have nothing more to say to you. I will speak to the Hokage tomorrow about the change in guardianship and I expect you not to bother us again. Good day to you ANBU-sans" she concluded turning to close the door.

She would not hand Naruto back into their care when they obviously weren't taking care of him. Just seeing their reactions to her announcement that she had voluntarily made her self his guardian made her teeth clench. The ninjas' job was to protect the village. While it may be true that it wasn't the responsibility of those in the higher ranks to stop disturbances in the village, it was still unacceptable that they would sit back and watch a child get beaten. However, as she closed the door, the female shinobi with the panda mask stopped it with her hand.

"I apologize on my comrade's behalf if he insulted you, but I must stress that simply declaring yourself as the kid's-"

"Naruto" Kagome interrupted. "His name is Naruto, not child, not kid but Naruto. Not once have I heard either of you speak his name. You must know it seeing as he is supposed to be under your watch. So I would appreciate it if you would call him by his name."

Seeing her patience thinning the ANBU who tried to pacify her gave a mental sigh. The female was truly stubborn, she wasn't sure if she was being brave or foolish. Not many civilians had the guts to speak against an ANBU operative but this woman seemed oblivious to the fact that within seconds they could gag her and tie her up. They didn't have to stand here and listen to her demands and temper. However, when she stepped forward with the intent to use force something shocked and pushed her back.

She had heard about the barrier around the apartment but was skeptical of it. Now that she had felt its effects, it made her wince. Stepping back slightly to stay out of the barrier's range, she gauged the girl's reaction. The only sign that she noticed what happened was the tightening of her hand around the door knob. Wisely taking another step back the ANBU decided it was safer to placate her. She had heard that one of the Jounins was burned badly after trying to force his way through a window.

"I apologize Ma'am, but declaring yourself Naruto's guardian does not automatically make it true. Legally he is still under the Hokage. Our orders are to secure the k- ahem; Naruto and we can't leave without him."

Letting her know that they were under orders to retrieve Naruto should have settled the issue but the girl was unyielding.

Kagome mentally sighed; trouble just seemed to always find her.

"I understand. I'll accompany you to the Hokage. I think it best to have everything dealt with sooner then later. Do come in," she invited and with that she turned around without waiting for a response.

Cautiously entering, they tensed as they entered the door waiting for an attack or some sort of shock. They were surprised to note that they survived unscathed. Curious but having no other explanation they instead chose to survey their surroundings.

Upon entering the living room they were afforded a view of a sparsely decorated apartment. From the meager amount of belongings it didn't seem like the girl had lived in it long. Aside from a couch, chaise and a coffee table, the apartment was bare of furniture. The only notable thing they found was bow and arrows leaning against a nearby wall. It looked old and worn but obviously well cared for. They pondered what the young woman would need an archaic weapon for, but chose to file the thought to examine later.

The yellow bag by the door also looked worn and by the bulge and size of the thing the third ANBU operative assumed that the girl frequently went on long trips. There were scrolls beside the only chaise and several herbal plants sat on her window sill. The most noteworthy feature in the apartment was a series of sutra seals that were stuck around all viable entrances and walls. The source- he assumed, that is keeping their presences hidden and what stopped the previous team from entering. He was about to examining the closest Sutra when the girl entered.

The last ANBU operative with the design of a scarecrow was quick to catch the girl stuff a string of beads into her pocket and as she headed to the door he noticed her involuntarily reaching for the bow. Fortunately she seemed to catch herself and left it where it was.

_Good_, the ANBU thought. Arriving at the Hokage tower visually armed would be foolish but just the same he would keep an eye on her.

Exiting the apartment the ANBU quickly memorized the characters on the nearest seals before being lead out. As soon as he left he felt a slight hum of foreign power that seemed to seal the apartment and gave a quick calculating look towards the girl and the door before following her out the building.

The trip to the Hokage tower was done in silence. The child, Naruto was staying as far away from them as possible choosing to cling onto the girl's skirt. Kakashi thought that he didn't look anything like how the villagers made him sound. Aside from the whiskers on his cheeks and the narrowed eyes that resembled a fox he appeared normal.

Scratching the back of his silver head he wondered why someone like him was stuck with retrieving a five year old brat when he could be doing something else more productive; such as reading his newly bought _Icha Icha Paradise_ book. Inwardly sighing he continued to watch the clouds choosing to ignore the tension that continued to mount as they came closer to the Hokage tower. He was very careful to ignore the blond brat, there was just something about him that made him think of his sensei but the 19 year old jaded ninja chose not to delve into those thoughts.

Finally arriving at the entrance they by passed the guards and headed towards Sarutobi's office and knocked before entering. Taking his customary position by the big windows overlooking the village, Kakashi sat with his back slightly facing the group before reaching into his pocket to continue to read where he left off. His comrades would be more than enough to successfully report on their mission, as uneventful as it was.

Facing the Hokage of the village Kagome felt a small twinge of anger at him for allowing Naruto to live as he had for goodness knows how long. However, as upset as she was about the situation, she had learned not to let her temper get the better of her. She settled on taking a big breathe and resolved to treat and address the Hokage respectfully as his position demanded of him.

While the two ANBUs gave their brief report, she gradually relaxed her tense muscles. As soon as they left the room she bowed in respect before straightening up and looked him in the eyes. It was a tactic that Sesshomaru had taught her. Kagome knew power respected power and she wanted to show him that she had plenty.

"Hokage-sama it is a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Kagome Higurashi" she said in a low respectful voice.

"Sarutobi, Hiruzen," he inclined his head in acknowledgment.

Sarutobi studied her quietly. Higurashi, as the young woman in front of him introduced herself, was an enigma. From what reports he received, she had arrived in Konoha about a month ago asking for a temporary living permit. She arrived dressed in civilian apparel, with only the pack on her back and bow and arrows. She moved lightly on her feet, and seemed to always be aware of her surroundings, but she did not move like most ninja's did. It was possible that she had picked up on certain ninja habits through her travels, but he sensed that there was something more to it. The way she moved was a practiced gesture that spoke of familiarity and experience.

Until yesterday, he had not known that Naruto was missing. As soon as his ninjas had reported his disappearance he had sent out a team to track him. He had discovered that it was customary for the ninja's on guard duty to abandon their post during beatings. However, his original anger at his ninjas' treatment and lack of concern for Naruto had simmered. It had been foolish of him to hope that with time they could learn to accept him. As a result of his foolish hopes, Naruto was lost.

Usually tracking Naruto was easy, being that having the Kyuubi's chakra in his system made his signature unique and hard to replicate. However, after searching all day, he was at lost as to where he could have gone. The last anyone had seen him, was in the company of a young girl leaving an alleyway. He was about to send his best trackers out of Konoha and declare it a kidnapping, when someone reported spotting him in a park of all places.

According to the reports, he seemed in good health and was happy. The same young woman was described to be playing with him and was followed home to an apartment building near by. Not knowing anything substantial about the woman, they had decided to be cautious and agreed to enter her apartment that night. Unfortunately, they encountered a barrier of some sort. They were unable to enter the premises physically and jutsu's were ineffective. Intrigued and alarmed he was about to issue an order to retrieve Naruto immediately when Kakashi intervened. He had suggested a peaceful approach first before they tried to arrest the girl. Trying a forceful approach could make the girl violent, and with Naruto in her clutches and the ninjas still unable to bypass her barrier, it seemed harmless to try a different route. Sarutobi agreed that trying out a more peaceful method would be preferable and approved the mission.

To say he was surprised that they came back with an innocent looking teenager was an understatement. He couldn't sense any chakra from her and for all intents and purposes she looked civilian but then again some of the most well trained ninja could mute their chakra signature.

"Higurashi-san while I've heard why you're here from my ANBU I would like to ask you myself. Why are you here?"

"I would like to petition to be Naruto's guardian Hokage-sama. From what I gather he has neither existing relatives nor a guardian that is able to properly look after him."

"May I ask why?" he pierced her with an inquisitive look wanting to know what this young woman's motivation was. To suddenly want to formerly adopt a child that was known to be disliked by the whole village and who she had only known for a mere few days was suspicious.

"Should there be a reason why a person can't take in another? Especially a child that has gone through more abuse than he should in his young life," she asked keeping calm under the man's intense scrutiny.

"No" He answered. "But adopting Naruto would cause some controversy," he tried hinting. "It would be a long and tedious process and would require the approval of the council."

He watched the young lady's face visibly change into what he liked to call people's "diplomatic face." It was one that he was vastly familiar with and had seen used during negotiations with other villagers or country leaders. It fascinated him to see it on her face, it didn't quite suit her and he had to wonder where she had gained this particular habit. His suspicions of her being a spy from another country were escalating, which didn't bode well for the girl.

"I apologize Hokage-sama. I was not aware that there were special circumstances surrounding Naruto." Sarutobi saw her eye flicker to the left before continuing. "But regardless I am still interested in putting forth a formal proposal for his adoption."

Sarutobi wondered what this girl really was after. It seemed that she really knew more then she let on and her obvious lie about Naruto's special circumstances was making him tense. She couldn't possibly know about the Kyuubi could she? It was a well kept secret of Konoha. To speak of it at all was treasonous and giving a foreigner this sort of information was even more so. She was obviously more skilled then he thought if she managed to gain this sort of information in such a short time.

"Very well, I will speak to the council on your behalf. Please wait here while I gather them."

He stood, and carefully made his way to the door. Turning his back to a potential enemy made him anxious, but it wouldn't do to make her aware that he was on to her.

Opening the door, he saw Kakashi flicker to his customary position by the window. He noticed at the corner of his eye that Higurashi didn't seem surprised. It was another point against her that she could sense ninja.

Sarutobi quickly made his way to the council chambers, knowing that the meeting inside had ended. He had received word of Naruto's retrieval shortly before the meeting's end, so he was certain the majority of the members in the council were gone but he also knew for certain that his advisor's made a habit of being the last to leave. He could have easily sent someone to retrieve his advisors, but he needed the few minutes to brief them.

Entering the chamber, he quickly met the eyes of Homura, Koharu and Ibiki. Unfortunately, Danzo had seen the exchange and decided to follow. There was no logical reason he could give to stop him from coming, so he said nothing.

As soon as they came level with him, he proceeded to walk back to his office and start issuing orders.

"Ibiki please find what you can on a Higurashi, Kagome. Send an ANBU squad to by pass the barriers in her apartment and inform the guards to stay vigilant in case of an escape. It is also prudent that you find out how she discovered Naruto's condition. You'll have an hour at most. I'll try to stall as long as I can so be quick; however, be careful."

With a quick bow Ibiki disappeared.

"Danzo, Homura, Koharu, you will stay with me and find what you can about her. I've used the excuse to call upon you to keep her in my office. She wishes to negotiate Naruto's guardianship."

"What? Who is this woman? What makes her think we'd willingly give her the host," Koharu voiced her displeasure.

"She is a foreigner and a possible spy."

"How could you have let a foreigner get their hands on him in the first place?" Koharu shook her grayed head.

"What do you know about her so far?" Homura asked his tone curious not at all worried about a spy in their midst.

"Not anything substantial. The Jounins I sent over to her apartment the other night were unsuccessful in entering. A barrier of some sort is set around it. The only way to bypass it is to be allowed entry."

"A barrier?" Danzo's rasping voice echoed. "What sort of barrier?"

"Nothing I have ever heard of. It seems to repel any attacks, physical and non. If one tries to forcefully enter it, it shocks and burns the perpetrator."

"Intriguing," Danzo murmured.

"So we know not what village she comes from or her skills" Homura confirmed.

"No." Sarutobi admitted, slowing down their walk so that they may take more time. "Powerful for sure, however, I sense that despite her actions she is sincere in her request for guardianship."

"Bah," Koharu intoned. "**Kumogakure** must be getting desperate to send an inexperienced novice to try and negotiate."

"You think Kumo?" Homura inquired curiously. "I do not think so, I believe you are letting your prejudice blind you again Koharu."

"Kumo isn't responsible" Danzo agreed. "They are careful not to breach the peace treaty. Besides I think you underestimate her. Her activities have so far been undetected- probably due to the barrier. Until she approached the host, no one knew what she was capable of."

"Then the village's security is surely becoming lax," she gave a pointed glare to Danzo. "What use is your precious trained ANBU now?"

Danzo ignored her, busy trying to contemplate why this barrier hadn't reached his ears. Koharu was right in a sense, his ANBU were becoming lax if they hadn't discovered how to get into an untrained girl's apartment.

"Just be vigilant. There is something different about this girl," was Sarutobi's last warning before he opened the door.

As they entered the office Danzo was surprised to see how young and _innocent_ looking the girl was. The air around her practically screamed purity that it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was quite ironic, that someone seemingly pure, would make him as cautious as a ninja displaying killing intent. Sarutobi was right, there was something not right about the girl.

As soon as the Hokage left, Kagome sat down on one of the chairs and casually reached into her pocket to take out the beaded necklace. She had felt the Hokage's aura shift as they continued to discuss her application for guardianship, and for some reason he was becoming suspicious of her.

He had somehow realized that she had lied, when she told him she knew nothing of Naruto's special circumstances, and it had made him cautious. She regretted lying to him, but there was no way that she could explain to him how she found out. **Mikos** in this day and age, were really rare, and their powers mostly unknown. The only priestess that she had managed to find, was Miroku, who resided- ironically, in the Land of the Demons.

Kagome had no intention of hiding the fact that she was a miko. It would actually make them less suspicious if she told them. It was the thought of what they could find about her that made her nervous to let them know. She wasn't sure how much of the records on holy powers were accurate in this time, but she had no wish for them to find her weakness. It would put her at a disadvantage. So as a precaution, she carefully turned her back on the ANBU operative keeping a watch on them and charged up the beads in her hands.

Placing it around Naruto's head, she watched as it glowed briefly before settling around him. It was a little big for him, but she knew he would grow into it.

The familiar beads around his little neck made her ache, but she pushed the feeling aside. It was ironic that the beads of subjugation that Shippou used to tease Inuyasha about, would now be used against him.

She smiled briefly at that thought before patting Naruto's head. He had curiously stayed quiet through out the whole discussion- which would make it easier for her to maintain his illusion, but hopped he stayed silent for a little while longer. Having him speak would dissolve the illusion, for she wasn't nearly as competent as Shippou in that department.

Placing her hand against the leaf that was stuck to his back, she gave it more power. She had placed it there when the Hokage's back was turned. It was one of the only things left of Shippou when he was a child.

Lastly, she gave the beaded necklace a silent command, before continuing to appraise her surroundings.

From her scan, the Hokage was on his way back with 3 other people. A more thorough scan of the tower showed, that he had decided to call a lock down of the tower and village. They clearly weren't taking any chances of her escaping.

It made her nervous to be in this position by herself without back up. Sure she had Shippou beside her, but he wouldn't be able to help her. Forcing a transformation or taking over his host's body, would place an incredible strain on Naruto, and could kill his young body. Since he was also using Naruto to anchor his spirit in this realm, then Shippou would die as well. She didn't know how she was going to escape this village unscathed, but she was determined to try. There was no way she was leaving this village without Shippou; she had searched for so long.

Feeling the Hokage's aura closing in she tried to relax, it wouldn't do to let him know that she was nervous. It gave him control of the situation. Instead, she tried to focus on reading the other aura's that accompanied him.

Kagome tuned into the Hokage's fiery red aura first to determine how he was feeling. Currently, it was feeling anxious and waves of agitation were rolling off of him. However, it didn't detract her from recognizing, that despite the hard exterior that he showed her, he was actually a person full of love and devotion to his people. He seemed the honest and honorable type, and that is why she hoped he would give her a chance.

The next of the auras was a dark murky grey. It was clouded with feelings of self-importance, jealousy and hate. This person evidently had some issues with the Hokage. She'd have to watch him. Another was a dull red color filled with anguish, self-loathing and sadness. The subject matter being discussed was apparently upsetting her. But overall, she seemed like the no nonsense kind of person and one she could tolerate. Finally, the last one had a soothing blue aura that exuded calm and control, he seemed the least threatening but Kagome knew from experience that it didn't mean he wasn't deadly.

Choosing to stand up as they entered the door, she matched the auras with a face. She was introduced to the man with the murky grayness as Danzo Shimura. He was a man, as old as the Hokage, with a heavily bandaged head and a curious kimono that covered his right arm. Curiously enough, it exuded demonic energy but she chose to ignore it for now.

The next one she was introduced to was Koharu Utatane. She was an older woman with a stern, wizened face, and a full head of gray hair twisted in a bun. She obviously wasn't happy to see her. Lastly, the calm aura she sensed belonged to another older gentleman with spiky gray hair, wearing glasses. He seemed the least interested in her, and he introduced himself, as Homura Mitokado.

She bowed to them in greeting and introduced herself in turn, tightening her hand around Naruto's as a warning to be silent before straightening up.

"I understand you are applying for Naruto's adoption," Homura started, taking his place beside the Hokage with Koharu on the other side.

Danzo on the other hand, choose to place himself near them but apart.

Kagome recognized the move for what it was. The three council members were her interrogators and are supposed to illustrate a united front to intimidate her. Danzo and the ANBU by the window on the other hand, were his back ups. She didn't want to admit it, but it was working. Five powerful people against one placed her at a disadvantage. Especially since she also had to conceal Naruto. However, she forced her body relax to seem none threatening. Another lesson of Sesshoumaru's was to never let your enemy know how that they've got you cornered.

"Yes. I've grown to be fond of him and wish for him to be part of my family."

"The Higurashi clan? I do not recognize the name. What village are you from?" Koharu squinted her eyes.

"I am the last Utatane-san. My family is no more."

"Your village?" Homura asked.

"I-…" Kagome desperately thought missing the Hokage's narrowed eyes. "I am from the Land of the Demons out in the west. I resided with the priestess of the Fujimura clan."

"Indeed?" Koharu's eyes widened. "Why have we not been informed that an ally from **Oni no Kuni** would be honoring us with a visit?"

Kagome shifted at her white lie. Technically the Land of the Demons was in the western lands, which belonged to Sesshomaru, so she did reside there. For centuries, those lands had been in the care of the **Inu no Taisho,** and regardless of the fact that he no longer resided on this plain; he had never revoked his claim. For that matter, neither did she, so it was still her home.

"I left the **Tsuki** Shrine some years ago, with Miroku-san's blessings. I've chosen to travel around these past couple of years, to- find some allies of my family. I did not give them notice of where I would be traveling, and I was not traveling to Konoha for official business. So I sincerely apologize, for not informing you immediately, of my arrival."

"That is quite alright Higurashi-san. However, I was not aware that **Tsuki no Jinja** let their young priestesses go," the Hokage inquired leaning back to smoke his pipe, contemplating. With the knowledge that she was a possibly ally, his aura seemed to calm.

"The Fujimura clan has been kind to me, but has no authority over my family. Miroku-san understands that I must find my own way and has left me to travel on my own."

The Hokage nodded in understanding.

"Tell me child how old are you?"

"Erm," Kagome squirmed visibly now. She really didn't know how to answer that. "fifteen-…" she answered hesitantly.

"How old were you when you left?" Koharu questioned disapprovingly.

"I," she paused again. Clearly this wasn't going the way she thought it would.

She had thought they would start negotiating her stay in Konoha. It was a given, that they would ask for something in exchange, for granting her request. She had expected them, to demand a written oath of loyalty to the village or some other nonsense like that. But it seems like they were more interested in interrogating her, then they were about her interest in Naruto.

She obviously couldn't lie about her age, because if she did, the residents of the Moon Shrine could easily confirm their suspicions. She had miscalculated in giving them that information. She had no idea that they would be allied to a country so far west. She debated on what to do, and finally decided to give them part of the truth.

"I was fifteen."

"What? What is this nonsense?" Koharu demanded.

"I speak the truth Utatane-san. My clan has always had long lives. After a certain point in time, our bodies stop growing normally. I have been fifteen for many years, but am closer to 24."

Kagome carefully watched their reactions, and was mildly impressed. Danzo was the only one who showed a hint of surprise. A shifting of the eyes and a flare of his aura were the only indication.

"A family jutsu? Impressive," Homura nodded.

"I am not ninja Mitokado-san. Mikos do not condone bloodshed," she leveled him with a glare, which he promptly ignored.

"Interesting. A clan that does not age," Danzo murmured his eyes slightly calculating.

Kagome shivered in apprehension. Danzo was definitely someone she wanted to steer clear of.

"We do age, but slowly," she corrected. "But I believe we are getting off topic. We were discussing Naruto's adoption," she reminded them.

"Yes of course," the Hokage leaned forward and gave her a considering gaze. "Why Naruto priestess?" he questioned.

Kagome recognized what was being unsaid. By calling her by her title, he was subtly reminding her of her station, and their typical stance against **youkai,** but was also trying to determine if she knew of the fox demon inside Naruto.

"Demons may be our natural enemies, but I prefer for each individual to prove their worth by their actions."

The Hokage nodded, "And Naruto has proven himself to you?"

"He doesn't need to. He is only a child," she shook her head.

"One that may grow to be more powerful than you," he pointed out.

"He would never harm me," she replied confidently, knowing that neither Shippou nor Naruto could. She let them contemplate which of the two she was talking about.

The Hokage silently appraised her, before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Higurashi-san. As much as it pains me to deprive him of a proper guardian, I can not allow him to leave the village. The chances of- no it is simply to dangerous."

She felt Naruto tense under her touch, so she tried to calm him by petting his hair. Kagome knew that if she played her cards right that he would approve her request.

"I understand your misgivings Hokage-sama, but they are unfounded. I believe I have a solution for you that would benefit us both."

She gestured to the seats behind her, "Do you mind?"

"No of course not. I apologize, please take a seat."

Bringing the largest chaise towards her, Kagome sat Naruto down on her lap, placing her arms around him. She was probably putting herself at a disadvantage, having her hands occupied, but she sensed that Naruto needed reassurance. She would have preferred that he wasn't here for this meeting, but she didn't want to leave him at the apartment, and she didn't trust any of the shinobis to watch him.

"I would be willing to extract the demon from Naruto, in exchange for his guardianship," she told them calmly.

They all looked at her disbelievingly, even the ANBU by the window shifted in unease.

"What makes you think we want you to extract the Kyuubi?" Koharu demanded, her aura clashing around her in agitation.

"I had assumed that you would have wanted to do something to help Naruto. Having a demon inside him is hardly good for his health and would eventually consume him. I am giving you an option to save his life."

"I understand your concerns Higurashi-san, but that must never happen. To release the Kyuubi would be-…" The Hokage started.

"Catastrophic," Homura finished.

Kagome shook her head. "I assure you, that won't be the case. I have ways to subjugate a demon. He would not be a problem once released."

"Are you saying that you are able to control demons?" Danzo inquired.

The way he was watching her unnerved her, and from the way his aura was flaring with anticipation and malicious interest, she knew that whatever he was planning couldn't be good.

"Control? No. No one has the power to control a demon for long. That would be impossible. I can however, uh- tame them."

"I have never heard of taming a demon," Homura said thoughtfully.

"It's something of a family secret," she smiled. Turning to the Hokage she gave him a hopeful look. "Do we have a deal?"

"No," Sarutobi shook his head. "We only have your word to go by and that is not enough."

"Miroku-san will vouch for me that what I say is the truth," Kagome pleaded, her negotiating face all but shed.

"Give her a chance Hiruzen," Danzo interrupted. "I believe this could be beneficial for the village."

"How so?"

"If Higurashi really has the power to tame the Kyuubi, why not use it to our advantage? With the Kyuubi's power on our side, we could be a great force."

Seeing Danzo's point Koharu considered her carefully. "That is a valid point, but the Kyuubi could just as easily be used against us," she gave Sarutobi a meaningful look. "What guarantee could you give to insure that the Kyuubi would not go on a rampage?"

"I offer you my life," Kagome said solemnly.

"You are so confidant that you can tame this demon?" Homura asked in disbelief.

"If he does rampage, I will gladly seal him once again."

"I believe you," the Hokage mused after a second. "I will seriously consider your proposal. Let me discuss this matter in private with my advisors. This is not a light decision to make."

Nodding her head in understanding, Kagome was lead out of the office. She dearly hoped that they would consider her request because otherwise, she'd have to make plans to escape.

Back in the office Sarutobi tried to maintain an expressionless façade. Inwardly his heart was beating rapidly at the young priestess' offer. To free Naruto of the burden of the Kyuubi, and to have the power of the demon in Konoha's control, was an astonishing possibility. If the girl- no young woman could really do what she claimed, it would give Konoha an advantage.

A quick displacement of air was the only warning he received before he visually saw Ibiki. From his irritated look, he surmised that he wasn't nearly as successful in his mission as he hoped.

"Report."

"From the documents that were recorded when she entered the village, she is from Oni no Kuni, under the protection of the Fujimura Clan and the **Daimyou** of the land. I've already dispatched an envoy to the shrine and the Daimyou. It'll only take a couple of days. I requested that if they found anything noteworthy to return immediately."

"She did not mention that," Homura said notably. "Being under the protection of the Daimyou of Oni no Kuni would be a great bargaining chip but she didn't use it. I wonder why," he quietly said out loud.

The others had pensive looks on them but chose not to comment.

"However, other then her travel documents we couldn't find anything about her."

Ibiki saw the stern glare Koharu leveled him. He didn't need her to verbalize that she was displeased.

"The barrier?"

"Was impregnable," he admitted. "The energy used to power it cancels out the effects of any **Kekkei** **Genkai **and jutsu's."

"Fascinating," Homura chuckled. "So even the famous Hyuuga eyes were unable to penetrate her lair."

"Frightening indeed," Koharu agreed. "I do not recall priestesses to have such impressive powers."

"In the past they were said to battle on par with a demon. It is imaginable that they were a powerful breed. However, there have been few in the last centuries that have shown power as she has."

"Could the Fujimura's be more powerful then they claim?"

Sarutobi shook is head. "The Fujimura clan has only been famous for their sealing techniques, and they are used sparingly at the cost of their life. If they had more power at their disposal, I doubt the Daimyou of the land would hide it."

"But the priestess of old are said to value peace and nonviolence, using their powers only as defense for their villages. They could be concealing their powers as a respect to their teachings."

"Ah, that is true," Sarutobi acknowledged. "But we no longer have true priestesses in this day and age. The Fujimura clan- while said to be a line of priests and priestess, has had ninja's in their family. And while they still practice their ancestor's teachings and beliefs, they do not follow them fully. They no longer hold the same beliefs of old and have a more militant view on some cases, just like ninja villages. However, I presume that Higurashi, Kagome to have belonged to an older family that still follow the old ways." Sarutobi glanced out the window to view his village. "It is curious though, that she would show herself here and now. A true priestess," he said intrigued.

"Why do you suppose she has decided to surface?" Koharu speculated.

"Who knows? I suggest we wait for the envoys to return before making a decision," Homura recommended.

"That could take days," Ibiki mentioned.

"She has been truthful so far. What have you to say about Naruto's adoption?"

"Her powers could be quite useful," Koharu advised Sarutobi.

"She is no warrior," Homura countered.

"Training could easily be given," Danzo reminded them.

"And if she refused?" Homura raised an eyebrow.

"Her powers could still be studied. The power to cancel out Kekkei Genkai's, an impregnable barrier, and the power to seal and tame a demon… the list may still go on." Danzo leaned his back against the wall. "Once the Kyuubi is free from the child, she should be allowed to adopt him. We have no use for him after."

"His father was a powerful ninja," Sarutobi disagreed. "He could be an asset in the future."

"If you are done with me Hokage-sama," Ibiki injected and with a nod of his head Sarutobi dismissed him.

With a pop Ibiki disappeared.

"Your feelings for him are clouding your judgment," Danzo countered. "He would be happier outside of the village. Even after the removal of the fox, the villager's prejudice is not easily remedied."

Sarutobi sighed.

He knew that Danzo was right, as much as it pained him to admit. Naruto would presumably be happier away from the villager's obvious enmity, but he was loath to relinquish the only link to Minato that he had left. In addition, he didn't know if Jiraiya would forgive him, but he would endeavor to do what was best for Naruto.

"In exchange for the secrets to her barrier, extracting and taming the Kyuubi, I propose that she is given guardianship of Naruto."

His advisors digested the information for a few minutes looking at it from all angles, before they gave their consent.

"Gaining the Kyuubi's powers without having to sacrifice a life and a new defense against other bloodlines is favorable," Homura acquiesced. "Good," Sarutobi was satisfied. "I will have a contract written stating the conditions to her adoption. Please let her in," he commanded the ANBU listening by the door.

Waiting was the worst, Kagome thought. The anticipation and the speculative thoughts that surrounded her mind, made her restless and tense. Additionally, the ANBU's creepy scarecrow mask boring down on her was augmenting her tension.

"Would you mind," Kagome growled- a nasty habit she learned from Inuyasha.

The ANBU slightly lifted his shoulder in a disinterested shrug and turned slowly away, but she could feel his amusement ripple off of him in waves. He obviously had nothing better to do, then to try and intimidate little girls- er women, she corrected.

It was hard to remember how old she was sometimes when her 15 year old body was what greeted her every morning.

Another aura made her turn curiously in question, a gesture that the silver haired ANBU caught.

Kagome wondered how the person had gained entry into a closed room so fast. It always fascinated her how talented ninja were in their art. She hadn't expected humans to advance to such a degree. Then again, she shouldn't have been surprised. Sango was an exceptionally powerful **Taijiya,** who had been able to lift her **Hiraikotsu **like it was nothing.

Sighing in forlornness, she rubbed her hand over Naruto's spiky hair. It was hard not to miss her best friends, particularly when she needed their help and guidance.

She was about to ask the shinobi if there was some place they could go to eat when the ANBU gestured her to enter the door.

As soon as she entered, they started speaking to her.

"Higurashi-san, after much deliberation, we have come to an agreement in regards to your proposal. All I've wanted was for Naruto to have a normal life, but that has not been possible. If you would agree to some conditions, we can proceed to writing up the paperwork."

"What conditions?" she asked.

"A simple trade," the Hokage gestured her to take a seat. "In addition to taming the Kyuubi for Konoha's use, we would like the secret to your barrier."

"Is that all?" Kagome almost sighed in relief.

That was less then she was expecting. Showing them her sutras would be easy. It didn't really matter how much they studied it, without spiritual powers they couldn't possibly power them. And taming Shippou? It almost made her laugh. That would be simple. It would only be a matter of how long she would have to contract Shippou to serve them.

"How long would you need the Kyuubi for?"

"What do you mean?" Koharu queried.

"Would you like a summoning contract? I could create a contract between yourself and the Kyuubi Hokage-sama; however, it would only last until your demise. Or I could have him serve under Konoha for a specific number of years."

Eyes widening Koharu questioned her. "You are able to make a contract with it? How is that possible?"

"You've asked me to tame him. The only way to insure that he does not turn on you is through a blood binding contract," she fabricated.

In truth she needed a blood contract to insure that they didn't abuse their power over Shippou. She would have to specify the conditions on the contract.

"For eternity," Danzo's eyes glittered.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't do that." She had no desire to place Shippou in their hands for eternity. "Most contracts do not work like that. I can however, offer to bind him to the next Hokage as well, but that is all..."

They were pensive and it was Homura who spoke first. "And you are certain that Kyuubi will not turn against Konoha after his contract is fulfilled?"

"I assure you that whatever induced him to attack your village, will not happen again. The contract will stipulate that he is to protect the village with his life, until the next Hokage's demise. I of course will add my own stipulations of behalf of the Kyuubi. However, that can be discussed at a later time."

Kagome had recognized the look in Danzo's eyes, to know that he had plans for Shippou and her. It was the maniac glint of a crazed scientist with an interesting new specimen to dissect. Shippou may not be able to raze Kyuubi to the ground, but she would make sure he was able to defend himself against deranged ninja's like Danzo.

"Stipulations on behalf the Kyuubi?" Koharu sniffed disdainfully. "You speak as if he has feelings."

Kagome chose to stay quiet. There was no use in trying to convince people to see demons differently. Maybe after she discovered the reason to Shippou's rampage she could assuage their fears.

"And your barriers?" The Hokage asked.

"I will willingly give you copies of the seals placed around my residence. You may examine it to your hearts content."

Nodding his head in agreement, the Hokage retrieved a blank scroll from his desk and began to write.

"I will need Naruto present to complete the proceedings. I want to speak with him myself before we sign it."

"Of course Hokage-sama," she acquiesced.

Retracting her hand from Naruto's grip, she removed the green leaf from his back and muttered a word before he appeared. From the gasp of surprise from all around, she supposed they were impressed.

To the other's eyes, the yellow purse she had held in her hand had morphed into a little blond haired child. To the ANBU, it was even more disheartening to watch. It had escaped his notice that he hadn't seen the child since he first left the office.

"You are full of surprises Higurashi-san," The Hokage smiled.

"Please Kagome is fine," she smiled back relieved that they weren't angry at her deception. "I had to ensure that you wouldn't have taken him from me before hearing me out," she added abash.

The Hokage chuckled. "Of course I understand," his eyes softened. "You were only trying to protect him. And please call me Hiruzen," he ignored the sniff that Koharu gave him.

There was just something about the young woman in front of him that made him trust her and believe in her good intentions. He was always one to follow his instincts, so he brushed off her disapproval.

"Thank you Hiruzen-sama."

"None of that now," he waved off.

"Oh but I couldn't," Kagome blinked. Years of learning how to properly address nobles, made her cringe at calling someone in the Hokage's position so informally.

"Its okay Kagome-mama, **Ojii-san** is a pervert. You don't need to give him any respect," Naruto smiled cheerfully at her.

Kagome snorted, barely managing to contain a laugh. By the Hokage's resigned, look she concluded that he was use to his teasing.

"Hai, Naruto-chan. If he's a pervert as you say he is, then I will informally call him Hiruzen-san," she winked at him.

She was happy to achieve what she had set out to do. Take that Sesshomaru! She thought.

He had repeatedly reprimanded her on her negotiating skills in the past, announcing that she was hopeless. Apparently, her temper was an inconvenience, and she was too easy to read.

She sniffed at that thought. She was perfectly able on holding her temper. Sometimes she admitted.

"When will you be able to do the extraction?" Homura inquired.

"Once Naruto is older," she scrutinized her charge, trying to focus on Shippou's youkai. "Kyuubi is too weak, and without a body, he won't be able to survive outside of his host. Furthermore, Naruto's body is too young and undeveloped. He wouldn't survive the shock to his system. It is best to do it when he is a little older."

Hiruzen paused in his writing to glance at her. "I can not permit you to leave Konoha with Naruto until then," he disclosed.

"I understand. I was hoping that I could help out in the hospital until then."

"You are a medic?"

"A healer. That is how I've been making money throughout my travels," she confirmed.

"Are your powers capable of healing wounds?" Homura asked curiously.

"Yes, although I only use it in extreme circumstances."

"That is acceptable. I will speak with the head medic myself to ascertain where you would most be of use."

He handed her the scroll to asses. After minor changes Kagome signed it. Thankfully the Hokage didn't mention the stipulations for Shippou's protection in the contract.

Stepping back to give them space to speak with Naruto, she settled on what she should do next.

Having found Shippou was a stroke of luck. She had been following his trail and Kirara's for the last couple of years but encountered no success. The occasional ninja and demonic summons were the only youkai she had felt for years. If she hadn't found Naruto the way she did, she would have left the village not knowing he was here. If Kirara was also in a similar predicament, it would take time to find her as well.

Shrugging mentally, she reckoned that it wouldn't make a difference how long she took. Time for people like herself and demons, didn't work the same way. At least now she was closer to her goal of reuniting her family. She would need all the help she could get before the next war would started.

**A.N:** **I hope that the changes in points of views weren't to confusing. I'm actually not satisfied of how this chapter turned out but I don't know what else to add or change so here it is. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated! **

Word Translations

Okaasan – mother

Shinobi – another word for ninja

Kumogakure – Hidden Cloud Village

Miko – priestess

Oni no Kuni – land of the demons/ogres/trolls. I'm using the translation of Demon.

Tsuki – moon

Tsuki no Jinja – Shrine of the moon.

Daimyou – Feudal Lord, Leader of a country

Youkai – demons, but can also mean the demon's equivalent of chakra.

Kekkai Genkai – bloodline limit.

Taijiya – Demon exterminator, It was Sango's job title in the feudal era.

Hiraikotsu – One of Sango's weapons a boomerang made out of demon bones. It was extremely heavy and almost twice her size.

Kitsune- Fox demon/spirit.


End file.
